A NILEY STORY
by ReenBrights
Summary: Miley and Nick broken up 3 years ago. They reconnected in a series of events. And their ex's relationship just might break them apart again. :O NILEY STORY.
1. Chapter 1

"Miley, you're on in 2minutes" the voice came out from the radio.

Miley was getting ready to do another performance for charity. She had planned a long time ago to sing 7things. She just never thought that when the day comes she'll be so nervous. Well this might just be the first time she's performing in front of her ex-boyfriend. Sure he had seen many of her performances on videos but never live. Miley slowly made her way on stage hoping not to see nick.

"Hey guys thank you for coming here today. This next song is about…about…" she froze as she saw nick in the audience. Well the Jonas brothers to be exact but all she saw was nick. "Erm, its just a special song" she continued , not wanting to go into details.

As she was happily performing on stage , no one saw tiny beads of tears dripping down her cheeks. Well I guess some might have seen but they just looked like sweat from far. As her performance ended, she quickly bowed to the audience with a speedy "thank you" before running to backstage and straight into her assigned room. She crashed on the couch weeping softly.

Then came a loud knock on the door that almost got her fall off the couch.

She wiped her tears and slowly made her way to open the door.

There stood the last person on earth she would ever want to see – Selena.

Miley :"what are you do here"

Selena :"nothing. Just came by to see if you're alright!"

Miley :" when do you care?"

Selena :"Yea you're right! I just came by to tell you , the jonas brothers next song is for ME . ME."

Miley :" Get lost!" And she slams the door.

After a few minutes , she was escorted by her mom to the audience stand since all performers have to be there after their performance.

Well, the timing was impeccable. Just as she sat down in the audience stand, the Jonas brothers went on stage.

The screams of the fans drove miley into a flashback…

FLASHBACK.

_"Hey Miles. I wrote a new song for you." Nick said with his charming voice._

_"Awwh nicky, play it for me! "_

_*Starts singing when you look me in the eyes*_

_"Thanks Nicky, its beautiful."_

_"I love you__J__"_

_"I love you too" _

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Guys , this next song is called when you look me in the eyes this was inspired by a person who was so perfect in every way and that nick decide to write this song for her." Joe said , smirking at miley.

Miley froze as the song was being performed. Every single word and melody reminded miley of their relationship.

She couldn't take it anymore…she wanted nick back so badly no matter whats the consequences. As the charity event ended , as she made her way back to her room , she saw selena yelling at nick.

"How can you sing that? You were suppose to sing bunin up. BURIN UP!" Selena yelled.

"I couldn't take this anymore sel! I'll sing whatever song I want to. No matter who it is about!"

"But we're dating! You have to sing about ME. Not that stinkingMontana"

"Her name is miley! And besides every song I wrote was about her. Never about you!" Nick yelled

Selena took a step back in disbelief… "we're over…!"

"Gladly!"

Nick cupped his face with his hands. He turned around making his way back to his room and he saw a familiar figure moving away from him.

"miley? MILEY?"


	2. Chapter 2

As miley heard his voice , she took off , running as fast as her legs could carry her. But the high school football captain caught up with her. Well duh!

"Miles , we need to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about Nick."

"Look , im sorry but I cant stop thinking about you. I miss you every second of every day. Can you please look at me…."

Miley turned around with a tear-filled face.

"Aww my baby girl..." Nick said and wiped her tears

"I am not your baby girl!" Miley scoffed

"Look miles … I love you , I've always had. I only went out with selena cause i thought that's the only way I could get over you! Please. Give me another chance. Give us another chance. I need you."

"I cant. I cant risk going through all those breakup 'procedures' any more…Im sorry" Miley said and walked away.

Nick look blindly at the disappearing figure as his vision started to blur.

Nick returned to his room and sat on the couch thinking of everything that just happened. He just broken up with his girlfriend and tried to patch back with his exgirlfriend. How dramatic. He stared at his phone and dial miley's phone number.

"Hey miles?"

"Hey , miley's not available right not." A dude's voice answered.

"Who are you."

"Im lucas. Who are you?"

Lucas till? Mileys exboyfriend? Seriously? Nick thought.

"Its Nick. Tell miley to call me back"

"I'll pass your message along."

"Thanks…."

Why was lucas holding her phone? Why lucas? Whats going on? A million questions ran through Nicks head. As a wave of jealously hit him.

"I got to find miley"

He walked into her room and found out she have already took off.

As he was about to make his way to the exit , he heard his mom calling him.

"Nick, its time to go"

"Damnit" He murmured

The next day

"Hey guys , today is your first day at Seaville High. Don't be late" The jonas mom shouted.

Nick ran down from his room, kissed goodbye his mom and ran out of the house and drove off.

Of course he was excited for school. Miley's attending seaville high!

He parked his car at the schools carpark before making his way to his class. He was attacked by fans, well female fans to be exact. Those fans were exclaiming "Oh my god, first miley cyrus , now nick jonas? Our school is so awesome" He finally made his way through the crowd and entered the school premises. And there she wa , standing by her locker wearing shorts that revealed her long amazing legs and a oversized top with her hair let down. He was speechless…

Miley finally got all the books she need for her first class and head to her class with a crowd of fans following behind her. She's been attending Seaville high for almost a year now and she is still being bothered by fans.

She was walking , a little more to cat-walking , along the hallway when she heard her name being yelled by a way too familiar voice.

"MILES! WAIT UP!" Nick yelled and caught up with her.

Miley turned around "Hi nick, seems like you got transferred here. Welcome. Hope you'll be happy here" She said, hiding her emotions…she was a fantastic actress.

" Hey , Yea im happy wherever you're around . Look miles we need to talk." Nick replied , and their fans went AWH.

"Not now nick , I need to rush off to class" Miley said quickly while pacing off.

Nick's heart sank as he make his way to the principals office for his arrangement for classes.

Miley stepped into geography class, took a seat by the window at the back. She loved seating at the back; it makes her learn better anyways. And it's easier to hide when she has to receive phone calls from her manager.

"Look class, today we have a new student." Ms Z informed.

Miley crossed her fingers hoping not to hear his name. She wanted to forget nick for good and being in the same school was hard enough! Let alone the same class…

"His name is Nick. And here he comes"

"Hi class, I am nick , I am sure some of you might know me from the jonas brothers. I just want to blend in and get to know some of you or maybe gain forgiveness from particular you." Nick said looking at miley who was looking everywhere else but into his eyes.

Nick was in a pair of casual levi's that miley got him, a shirt that he once loaned to miley while they were dating. And I am pretty sure he did not just casually threw it on. The teacher assigned him a seat in the front which was, fortunately to miley, far from her.

Lessons started but she just couldn't concentrate. The teacher seems to be bribed…every single countries she taught that day used to be a special one to nick and miley.

-America, where they met each other.

-Canada, where they first performed together.

-Australia, where she first danced with nick.

-France, where they spent their 1st year anniversary.

She just couldn't get him off her mind for the entire period. Finally the bell rang, she dashed out of the class with her teary eye but none of the tears rolled down her cheeks. It seems as if her eye was about to burst.

Miley walked steadily in her boots and made her way to the back of the cafeteria and took out her music sheets. She was going to pick out the songs she's going to perform in her gypsy heart tour. However, with the tears in her eyes she couldn't see a thing. Then a tear fell from her eye and landed on "7things". And that's when she's heard his footsteps.

**REVIEWS PLEASE. MORE COMING UP! **


	3. Chapter 3

Nick made his way to her table and sat down. Miley was about to gather her music sheets and leave when she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. It was a tight grip like he never wanted to let go. She liked the feeling of it instantly but made her tear even more. She broke down on the cafeteria table weeping softly into her music sheets and nick knew he was going to get her back that day.

"Miles , please you're killing me…Look at me , talk to me miles!"

Miley looked up with her tear-filled face, luckily her mom persuaded her to use waterproof makeup.

"What do you want? Cant you see its killing me too? Everything i see hear do touch makes me think of you'

"I need to apologise. I need you back in my life"

"Apologise for what? Hurting me?"

"No. Apologise for breaking up with you. Apologise for dating Selena. Apologise for not being able to stay away from you like you asked."

This made miley cry even more. What they didn't know was , the entire cafeteria was looking at them.

"Look miles, life without you was horrible, I … I just didnt know what to do other than express my feelings in the songs. Music is my life and so are you"

"I…I…"  
>"Please miley, take me back, give me a second chance"<p>

"I cant."

* * *

><p>Lessons finally ended for the day and miley was making her way home. However she received a call from her chauffeur that he wasn't able to send her home that day.<p>

She sighed and started her journey of walking home. She took a shortcut to hide from paparazzi and her fans as she just wanted to be alone for a while, sorting out the whole nick situation.

Suddenly , a bag was placed over her head and she was dragged into a vehicle which drove off at great speed.

All she heard was "We've got miley cyrus! We're going to be rich!" before she was knocked out.

When she was awake, she found herself taped to a pipe in a dark room. 2 men and 1 women stood in front of her speaking in a foreign language.

Sad for the kidnappers , miley knew exactly where she was. She used to have secret dates with nick in this abandoned shack about 2 miles from the beach.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Miley asked in a shivering voice.

"Money dear! And maybe a little fun" Answered one of the kidnappers. "now who should we call for the money…"The kidnappers took her phone and scanned. "Oh , Darling Nicky, sounds like a boyfriend"

Shoot. Miley must have forgot to change his name back after they broke up.  
>The kidnappers made their phone call to nick and made their demands. Nick, being the smart and calm one, demanded to hear miley's voice.<p>

They handed miley the phone…

"Miles where are you? Are you okay?"

" FIRST KISS!" Miley yelled as they took the phone away.

REVIEWS THANKS LOVE


	4. Chapter 4

Miley hoped nick caught her message. He was her only hope. He was the only one who knew where this secret shack was.

"If you want to see her again, alive and a virgin , bring us 3million in an hours time!" And they kidnappers hung up.

Nick starts to get panicky for the first time in his life, well maybe Im exaggerating but you get the point. He called the reported this to the police which met up with him 5minutes later. He started pacing around, thinking of what miley meant. First kiss…first kiss…FIRST KISS! He suddenly thought of the shack! And took off with 3 police cars following tightly behind him. He led the police through the beach the forest and a small hut appeared in their direction. Nick signalled to the police, indicating that's the shack. Not wanting to alarm the kidnappers. They moved closer to the hut slowly and surrounded the entire hut. A delta team was sent to barge into the hut and all 3 kidnappers were totally caught off guard. They were all captured and miley was being piggy-backed out of the hut. Nick ran up to her and literally squeezed her tightly.

"Nick…"Miley said weakly

"Whats wrong? Are you Okay?" Nick said without letting go.

"I cant breathe…"

"OH". He exclaimed and let her go. They walked to the beach and sat there staring at the ocean.

"Thankyou nick. Thankyou so much"

"You're so welcome, Did they…"  
>Miley smiled: "No they didn't , thanks to you , I was afraid you would forget where we had our first kiss."<p>

"I will never forget this place…no matter how hard I try to" Nick leaned in and their lips met. It was approximately 3 years since they last kissed.

"Will you take me back miles?" Nick asked, pulling away.

"You know nicky , while I was blindfolded by those guys , You were the only one I saw in the darkness. It was you calling out my name and that's what gave me strength and hope. I guess its times like these that makes your decision for you. And I guess I might have to risk being heartbroken all over again and take you back. I guess its worth it."  
>"Thankyou miles, I missed you like crazy. And I promise, you will never be heartbroken again."<p>

REVIEWS. NO REVIEWS NO MORE CHAPTERS HAHA


End file.
